40 pilot
On some planet similar to a junkyard, several Plumbers are walking out of a ship that does not look like a Plumbers' Ship. Sludgepuppies exit the ship after them. Sludgepuppy #1: I don't get why the Plumbers have to watch us. Plumber #5: How do you expect us to trust you? Sludgepuppy #3: Seriously?! We're part of the DNA Force. We volunteered to come here. Plumber #5: Anyways, everyone spread out and search for any survivors. The Sludgepuppies and Plumbers walk off in different directions. A Young Sludgepuppy walks towards a random hill. Sludgepuppy, with high-pitched squeaky voice: This planet used to be like a paradise before. There were lush, green, grassy, rolling hills, speckled with tall, willowy trees that sway in the gentle breezes. I guess Osmosian Lord Arcmaster was a mean tyrant. He slides down a hill and walks across some rubble. Sludgepuppy: *Ponders over his words for a bit. Hopefully* Just because no one has seen a Splixson, doesn't mean the Osmosians killed them all. They probably escaped! He pushes some wreckage aside and finds a pod-like container. Sludgepuppy: What's that? A Statis Pod? I thought Hathor had a low tech level. He lays his palm ontop of one windshield of the pod, but it suddenly beeps and glows massively. Sludgepuppy: Uh-Oh. The Pod opens up, splitting into two parts. Steam rises upwards, blocking the camera. A Glowing figure can be seen in the pod. Sludgepuppy: What is that? Suddenly, the figure looses its glow, and a coughing noise is heard. We then see through the figure's POV. His eyes open gradually as we see the Sludgepuppy gasping. He then smiles broadly. Sludgepuppy: Mom! Dad! This one's alive! We exit the Figure's POV, and we see that it is actually a 7-year-old Splixson. Splixson: W-W-What? What happened? Two adult Sludgepuppies run in, and find the first Sludgepuppy cheering in joy. Sludgepuppy: It's ALIVE!!! The male adult Sludgepuppy extends his arm and touches the Splixson's neck. Male Adult Sludgepuppy: It is alive... But be careful, it might still be in shock. Female Adult Sludgepuppy: Hey, what is your name, little fella? Splixson: Me? My name is Fred. Fred Blake. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Pilot: Fred: After the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor, the Splixson species was believed to be extinct. Six years ago, my friend Willie and his family found me in a statis pod. They said I was the first survivor in 60 years. And its been 6 years, and I still remain the only known survivor. People began to lose hope, but I believe that I am not the Last Splixson out there. Season 1: Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seeminly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metaird, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. Season 2: Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seeminly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. And now, my friends and I travel the galaxy fighting off the Osmosians to restore peace and harmony _____________________________________________________________________________________ On the planet Lignum, the scene cuts to a Metarid observing insect creatures, and Marcus is burning an anthill with a magnifying glass. Metarid: These arthropods truly are a fascinating specimen. Marcus: *Casually* Eh, you've seen something once; you've seen it a thousand times. Metarid: And here I thought you had run out of ways to make me sick. Metarid puts one of the insects in a container and heads for his ship. Metarid: Marcus, we are heading back to Galvan Prime so I can study this fine specimen extensively. Marcus: Fine. We never get to go to where I want. Metarid: Yes, we do. You took us to Vulpin, remember? Where we almost suffocated from the toxic gases. Marcus: You promised you wouldn’t mention it ever again. Metarid: I lied. Metarid and Marcus get into their spaceship. The scene cuts to the spaceship taking off the planet and flying off into space. The scene cuts to inside the spaceship. Metarid is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics. Marcus: *Sitting lazily* I'm not one to complain, but can't this ship fly any faster? Metarid: Quiet down, Marcus. I’m sure you’ll find something to occupy your time. Marcus: Let’s just warp back to Galvan Prime. Metarid: No, Marcus. Do I look I’m made of rocket fuel? Marcus: Don’t be cheap, dude. Metarid: I heard that if you warp too much, your hair starts coming out in giant clumps. Marcus activates the warp drive. Marcus: Bam! * The ship starts shaking* Why is it shaking like that? Metarid: You halfwit! The warp drive is broken! We never fixed it! The ship warps, but instead of warping to Galvan Prime, it crash-lands on Hathor. The screen turns black. Metarid wakes up after being unconscious for a while. Metarid: R.O.B.? R.O.B.! Wake up you piece of scrap metal. Metarid kicks a Techadon-like robot. R.O.B. activates. R.O.B.: Master, you summoned me. Metarid: Yes, it seems we’ve crash-landed on an unidentified planet. R.O.B.: Planet identified from analysis. Metarid: Right, cool. Go on then. Okay, tell us, what is the planet? Go on. R.O.B.: Processing. Metarid: Okay, in your own time. Don't rush. Marcus: So why don’t you just get off the ship and take a look? R.O.B.: Hathor. Metarid: What did you say? R.O.B.: Confirmed. Planet designation, Hathor. Metarid: Hathor...I retain horrible memories of this place...The day the Osmosians attacked. Marcus: They say there's still some search parties scowering the planet in search of survivors. The scene cuts to Fred and Willie lying down in the grass on a warm Hathor day. They see a ship falling to Hathor and impacting close by. Willie: *Casually* Wow, a ship crash-landing. You don’t see those happening often anymore. Fred: Let’s check it out. Who knows? It might be interesting. The scene cuts back to Metarid, R.O.B., and Marcus inside the ship. They come out of the ship and see that half of it has been destroyed. A long line of debris is seen, stretching from the ship to a looong unseen distance. Metarid runs toward the wreckage, searching for something. Metarid: My invention! It’s gone! It’s missing! Marcus: It would have been crushed against the rocks by now, whatever it was. Meanwhile, Willie and Fred arrive at a hill. They see the trail of wreckage. Fred: I wonder what could have caused it to crash like this. Willie: Probably some nincompoop driver. Fred: Well, there's this trail. Think we can find the ship if we follow it? Willie: Well, we should help them out anyway. The two run down the hill, following the trail of wreckage. Fred: Hey, look at that cool stuff. Willie: Yeah, its awesome. Something glowing catches Fred's attention. Fred: Hey, Willie, wait up. Fred unravels some wreckage, and finds a glowing pod. Willie steps in. Fred: Woah. Would you look at that! It looks like my statis pod. Willie: But it can't be. Its different, and besides, this is Galvan Tech. Yours was Splixson tech. Fred: Isn't that what you thought when you found my statis pod? Willie: Yeah, but this is different. This crashed down with a ship. Fred reaches for the glowing pod, and touches it. Suddenly, it flashes a powerful light, and releases a pulse wave as it opens. Fred and Willie are sent flying by this. They land atop each other. Willie: Ouch. Fred gets up, and runs towards the pod, seeing steam coming out of it. He waves the steam away and sees a glowing watch-like device. Fred: Cool. Willie runs in. Willie: Stop! You don't want to get us killed! Fred: Willie, its just a watch. Willie: Then why was it guarded like that? Fred: Probably for security reasons and to avoid theft. He reaches for it, and it suddenly latches itself upon his wrist. Device: Adapting to User's DNA... Process Completed. Fred: Woah! Willie: Calm down, its just a watch. I'll get it off for you. Willie melts and reaches two tentacles between the device and his skin. Device: Interference without User's will detected. Launching Defense Mechanisms. The device emits another pulse wave that sends Willie flying away. Fred: Willie! He runs towards him, and helps him up. Willie: Let's just stop touching it, okay? Fred: I think it doesn't like you. But me, on the other hand... He lays his palm on the device, and the tower pops up. Willie: Oh-Uh. Fred, get it back down! Willie slaps down the tower, and a flash blinds the screen. Fred appears in a transformation sequence. He crouches down, becoming more cat-like. He grows out a tail, and something that sounds like a saddle, as his skin turns brown. Cat-a-pullt meows and poses as the sequence ends. Cat-a-pullt: I feel wierd! Willie: Oh-Uh. Fred, are you okay?! Cat-a-pullt looks at his hands and he screams. Willie: Calm down, buddy! Cat-a-pullt breathes heavily, and Willie puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Willie: Its okay. Its okay. Its nothing bad! Look, I'm a guy like you too! He shapeshifts and becomes like Catapullt. Willie (mimicking Cat-a-pullt's voice) See? Cat-a-pullt: AHH!! I'm that ugly!?! Willie: Uh... Cat-a-pullt suddenly perks up his head. Cat-a-pullt: Why do I suddenly have the urge to catapult stuff around? Cat-a-pullt runs towards a few wreckages and launches them away with his tail. Willie panics and runs to stop him. Cat-a-pullt starts tossing stuff around. Meanwhile, Metarid is still digging in the wreckage while Marcus is laying down, with a wead in his mouth. Metarid sees the stuff being thrown in the air in the distance. Metarid: Hey, who's catapulting stuff around back there? Marcus: I don't know. Meanwhile, Cat-a-pullt continues running in the trail, launching stuff around. Willie stretches his arms and desperately tries to catch the incoming objects. Cat-a-pullt arrives at the ship and scales a part of it. He then gasps, as he sees Marcus, R.O.B. and a desperate Metarid. Willie climbs after Cat-a-pullt. Willie: Fred, stop catapulting stuff! Hey... That's actually a good name. Cat-a-pullt! Cat-a-pullt times out. Fred: I'm back to normal. Take a look at these nutjobs. Willie and Fred slide down the part of the ship and run towards Marcus and Metarid. Marcus seems to notice them, but Metarid is still busy. Suddenly, R.O.B. goes in front of them. The two stop. Fred: Hi big guy. R.O.B.: Identify yourselves by species and planet of origin. Marcus pushes R.O.B. aside. Marcus: Sorry about my friend over here. The name’s Marcus Maximus Maximilian. Willie: I’m Willie Williams. Nice to meet you. Fred: I’m Fred Blake. One question. Why do you look like a fruitcake? Metarid steps into the conversation. Metarid: What’s going on here? *looks at Fred* A Splixson? You must be the one the entire galaxy is babbling about. Marcus: I reckon he is. Willie: What precisely are you here to do? Metarid: My associate here can be quite clumsy, so unfortunately, we crash- IS THAT MY NOVATRIX?!! Fred: Its yours? I'd like to hand it over, but I'm kind of unable to remove it. Can I keep it? Metarid jumps onto Fred’s arm and tries to get the Novatrix off his wrist. Metarid: No! No! No! It’s mine! Novatrix: Forceful Interference detected. Activating Defense Mechanisms. A pulsewave sends Metarid flying. Marcus catches him. Metarid: OH no! The Novatrix is already synchronized with your DNA! R.O.B, get him! R.O.B: Getting. Affirmative. Activating Transformation Feature. R.O.B's body shapeshifts, and he transforms into Bloxx. He runs towards Fred, who smacks down the Novatrix, transforming. Fred transforms into a U.F.O.-like alien. Turret: You won't get me! Metarid: Please. You don't even know what a SahinFadaiBiy'awiss can do! Turret: Yes, I do! He points at Bloxx, and squeezes, firing a powerful laser at him. Bloxx explodes upon contact. Metarid gasps. Turret: Lasers. Good! Bloxx regenerates. Meanwhile, Willie is standing with Marcus. Willie: Why must they fight? Marcus: That, my friend, is what I always wondered. Turret fires more lasers, and Bloxx shapeshifts to dodge. Bloxx punches Turret hard, his hand breaking in the process. Turret: Ha! I'm indestructible! Suddenly, he squeezes hard, and a smaller U.F.O. spawns out of his belly. Turret: Uh... Okay. The U.F.O. minion flies at Bloxx and constantly fires lasers at him. Bloxx stretches his arm and destorys it. Turret: Let's see how many can I make! He squeezes, and spawns five U.F.O.s They all fly at Bloxx while Turret spawns more. Metarid: Careful, R.O.B! The huge U.F.O. army flies at R.O.B, who prepares to punch them. Willie: (offscreen) STOP! The U.F.O.s stop, as Bloxx turns to see Willie. Willie: What is your problem? Metarid: Your Splixson friend here has stolen my invention! I can see by your face that you're not certain. You don't understand. And I knew you wouldn't. Never mind. The point is not whether you understand. What is going to happen to you, hmm? You'll tell everybody about the Novatrix now. And by tomorrow we shall be a public spectacle, a subject for news and idle gossip. The Novatrix could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Turret: Don’t worry. These are the right hands right here. *points to himself* Marcus: Might I propose a solution to your perplexing and ponderous problem? We could always take him to Galvan Prime and get the watch removed. I’ll fix the ship no problem. Metarid: Hmmm...Ok. Turret and Bloxx revert. Offscreen, Marcus is fixing the ship at a very fast rate, and we see pieces of metal getting thrown to the ground. The scene cuts to the space ship all ready to go. The ship door opens. Willie: Nice. They crew enter the ship. The scene cuts to the ship flying in space. The scene cuts to the interior of the spaceship. Fred: I was wondering, how long can I stay in different form? Metarid: The Novatrix has a random time-out function. You’ll revert to your Splixson form soon enough. Fred: I see. Fred walks to Willie, who is sitting on a spaceship chair. He sits next to him. Willie: This looks like its gonna be boring. Fred: Yeah... Fred tampers with the Novatrix. Willie: Fred, stop fiddling with the- Fred transforms. He appears in a transformation sequence. His body burns to crisp, as the remains are set on purple fire. AmpliFire appears, and he poses. Willie: -watch. AmpliFire: Woah. Nice. His seat melts, and he falls to the ground. AmpliFire: Aww man. Metarid runs towards him. Metarid: No, No, No! Anything but a Pyrosian! Command Code 2015 Metarid Initiate time-out process! AmpliFire reverts to Fred. Metarid: The Novatrix is not a toy. Metarid walks off. Fred turns to Marcus. Fred: So… Marcus… What can the Novatrix do… precisely? Marcus: Other than power to transform the user, it has the ability to revive an entire species. Fred: You’ve got to be kidding me. With this thing, I could bring my people back to life. Metarid: It doesn’t work that way. You need to have enough DNA samples of that race. A male sample and a female sample. Fred: Well, I’ll try it anyway. Marcus: You gotta activate voice command first. Willie: Don’t do anything foolish, Fred. Fred: Novatrix, initiate, uh, voice command…mode. Novatrix: Voice command activated. Fred: Great! Use my DNA and bring my people back from the dead. The Novatrix releases a blue flare that blasts a whole in the ship and soars into space. Marcus gasps, and stuffs R.O.B. into the hole, blocking it. Novatrix: Operation failed. Insufficient Splixson DNA in Codon Stream. Metarid turns around angrily. Metarid: I thought I told you not to fiddle with the Novatrix! Fred: Uh, Oops? The scene changes to a different ship with a mysterious figure looking at the flare the Novatrix had launched. A robot minion is standing by his side. Figure: Could this be a sighting of the fabled element Pionium? Robot minion: Negative, sir. Our scanners indicate that it came from a Galvan Spaceship. Figure: Activate the X-Ray Vision. The picture zooms in to show the ship and everyone inside it. Figure: A Splixson? Impossible! Emperor Arcmaster had wiped them all out. Robot minion: Our computers have recognized the device on his wrist as the Novatrix. Figure: Lock in on the ship’s coordinates. I’m going to finish what my father wanted, and I'll crush that Splixson, for good. He clenches his hand into a fist.